Fable II, The Beginning
by DeidaraClayMolder
Summary: Angelo And Beau are brothers, but Angelo would rather steal than do the "honest" thing. Everything in thier lives seemed to be naught until a traveling merchant came to town with mysterious goods. I don't own any of the fable franchise or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Please I'm not going to write more chapters to this story unless it gets good reviews, and those reviews are are constructive not just saying whats wrong and not helping….so please if you want more chapters then please review.**

Chapter 1: Bowerstone Slums

A little boy wakes from his slumber and yawns. The little boy stands and stretches walking from the small makeshift shack that he and his older brother called home. Light fell down through the canopy of buildings above him "Another gloomy day in paradise." Said the little boy sighing as he began to look for his brother. "Angelo! Where are you?!"

"Right here sleepy head! I gotcha some breakfast," joked Angelo.

"Yeah more like you stole me breakfast!" he took the stolen apple and took a bite out of it.

"See Beau I'm not totally useless these hands are better than just bein a blacksmiths assistant!" he angrily jumped off of the box he sat on. Angelo stretched and pushed his greasy hair from his face…

"Hey ya hear that!! What could that all be about!" Angelo grabbed Beau's hand and ran off in the direction of the bustling townspeople weaving in and out of the people as he ran to the traders caravan that seemed to be selling some strange objects.

"Ello, Ello good poor people of Bowerstone! I brin' to you today the most exotic of goods only to dazzle the eyes of the rich… but today I will sell to you for prices that even Avo would consider a sin!! I hold before your very eyes this amazing potion that can bend time to your will! Just drink one drop and you'll be able to freeze everything around you…." the trader began to bewitch the poor people into buying his goods with prices that were still rather outrageous until, the man shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small picturesque looking stone.

"This small stone, a product of the stonecarvers of old. This small blue stone is said to grant a wish for its owner… and it's only three and yes I said three gold pieces!" the trader held the stone in his palm with a look of awe over the audience he layed it on the table waiting for its lucky buyer, the townspeople shrugged it off and went on with their daily lives but the two boys stared in awe over the stone.

"Hey little bro… lets have a competition," said Angelo with a smirk on his face.

"Your on whoever gets the stone first gets the wish!" The boys spat in their hands and shook on it, all that was on the line was one wish.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there readers, I got a review on my last story and I figured if one person likes it, it's good enough to continue lol. So as long as I get 1-2 reviews I'm good and ill post the third half of the story in time okay.**

**Chapter 2: The Sun and the Moon**

The two boys pulled their hands from eachother and ran in opposite directions, Angelo ran towards the back streets of Old Town and Beau scurried over to the small guarded corner of Old town.

"Now where am I going to get five gold pieces… all I can think of is running tasks for the 'rich' people of this stupid part of town. I know ill start with Marium she'll know what I can do!"

Beau ran to what appeared on the outside as a lavish manor but as he got closer to the door it showed the economic problems the Kishworth widow, Marium, was currently in the porch was in a gloomy state of dissary, she had patched up the windows the best way she knew how by putting her cupboard up against it. Beau knocked on her door three times… no answer, he knocked a second time and once again there was no answer.

"Hmmm she must be in the market district right not… DAMN!! What am I gonna do if I want to get money!" As Beau sat on the dusty bench outside her house and tossed leaves into the murky pond all he could muster up was to go and ask one of the guards one of them had to be in a big enough problem to give him some money for his work so he stood up and stretched walking back to the street.

Meanwhile, Angelo was havin the same kind of problems Nicky no fingers wouldn't give him anything to do to earn some "Dirty Gold," so he sat on the alley way floor and picked at the grout between the cobblestones with a stick.

"This city must be in the dumps if you can't get a decent thievery job in town! Crap if I don't hurry up that "Good two shoes" will beat me to my freakin stone! No he won't haha he's to much of a wimp." Angelo sat there laughing to as a small, twiggy, poor excuse of a human being walked up in front of him.

"Angelo Nikky told me to tell ya that that old lady that lives at the corner of Old Town is out shoppin or some shit, he wants you to break in and steal her diamonds."

"Well why didn't you hurry up and get here! Of course I'll steal from that old bitch!!! Tryin to lure in my little brother with candy and promises of learning how to read! Just give me the description their as good as Nickys!"Angelo laughed at the irony as he stood and dusted himself off, he was was ecstatic to see that old lady finally get what she deserved for trying to be nice to them after all he hates candy!

The sun began to fall on Old Town the two boys had been working all day to get enough gold to buy the stone, even though they weren't sure if it was truly truly real or not. The hustle and bustle of city life was dying down, people went back to their houses as a light fall of snow began to fill the sky. With the citizens of Bowerstone returning to their houses that left little for the kids to do which meant that if they wanted or needed more money they would need to wait till tomorrow the two boys met back up in the center of town as the merchant closes his doors.

"WAIT!!" yelled Angelo and Beau

"Okay, okay boys! If ya have money you better get it out now I have a lot of work and lying to do tomorrow so what are you looking for?"

The two boys looked at each other with a quick glance and reached for their coin purses…..

**Before I can post the next chapter I'm going to need a review telling me which character you would like to have made enough money! So choose because your choice will mold the following chapters, and both of my characters. I want to make it more interesting to the reader by letting them interact in my story… and don't forget your choice molds the world!**


End file.
